Right
by rachelxxray
Summary: Song fic-Joe and Abby fall in love.But she is a normal girl and he's a superstar travelling the world. When Joe breaks her heart his only chance to apologize is at a concert in Canada where he sings "Make it Right". Should I write the whole story?


Right

At the first strum of the guitar the sea of fans screamed. As Joe scanned the crowd from the stool he was seated on he smiled and strummed again. It had all come down to this show, this song, this moment.

"This song is for all of you who have made mistakes and hurt someone you care very deeply about. This song is for us." He looked up into the crowd- his eyes were trying to scan the faces, searching for her. He knew it was an impossible task so instead he opened his mouth and started to sing.

From her seat she had a perfect view of the stage with no obstructions in her line of vision. From the moment Joe had stepped on the stage her eyes had been locked on him.

"Oh. My. God." Abby's friend exclaimed, "Abby! Abby! This is the song. This is the song that he wrote for that girl. You know. The one from all the magazines! The mystery girl!"

Of course Abby already knew all about the mystery girl that had stolen Joe Jonas's heart that summer. She knew it better than anyone in the world. She hadn't told anyone about that particular part of her summer get away to Los Angeles. No one knew that the super star and lead singer of The Jonas Brothers had single handily ripped her heart out and left her flying back to Canada more broken than when she'd arrived. But as Joe started to sing she couldn't help but be taken back to that summer and almost fell in love all over again.

_**You say you'll know when you really find the one**__**  
**__**But it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done**__**  
**__**But I'd like to say that it's your fault**__**  
**__**But I know better**__**  
**__**'Cause I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever.**_

The lyrics spoke more true than I'm sure anyone would ever know. He knew Abby was out there, watching him sing this right now. He knew this was his final chance to ever apologize and try to mend the relationship he had destroyed. This was it.

Being backstage had never been so hard. Watching someone close to him suffer was more than Nick Jonas could handle.

"We can't just stand here and let him do this all on his own. We need to do something." Nick said to Kevin who had a look of worry matching his brother's.

"I know." Kevin said, all the while not taking his eyes off the stage where his younger brother was sitting. 

Acting quickly Kevin pulled out his cell phone, "She has to know the song is about her. She needs to know." He quickly found Abby's number in his phone, wrote a quick message and hit send. Now all him and Nick could do was wait.

She felt the vibration in her pocket and as much as she didn't want to take her eyes off Joe for a second she looked at her phone.

"He wrote this for you. It's all for you."

Immediately her eyes welded up with tears. She knew she ha d to get out of there, it was too hard being here as all the memories she had worked so hard to block out came rushing back.

"Beth, Beth I- I have to go" Abby stuttered, pushing past her friend before waiting for her to respond.

_**Is there something I can say?**_

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Abby begged pushing past fans still fixated on the heart breaker singing on stage._  
__**Show me how to break it down**_

"Pardon me." She continued the end of row was now in sight._  
__**So before you walk away**_

Finally Abby escaped from the row of fans. There was a slight pause in Joe's singing and she was sure that he had seen her. _  
__**Take the time to turn around**_

Without knowing how or why or from what force, Abby slowly turned around to face the stage and automatically locked eyes with Joe who was already staring directly at her. _  
__**Listen to**____**it me now**_

_**Maybe I could have loved you**_

Their eyes never wavered; Abby herself was afraid to even so much as blink. Joe himself knew this was the moment. Everything was on the line. _**  
**__**Maybe I could have shown**_

Suddenly Abby snapped back. She was not going to get sucked back into his memorizing and chivalry ways. She wasn't going to let the super star hurt her again. She quickly broke the eye contact she had with Joe, turned and ran toward the exit of the stadium. No one noticed or stopped cheering to see why a young girl had tears rushing down her face. _**  
**__**That I still do care about you**_

She was leaving, running. Joe suddenly stood up causing the stool behind him to fall over. The crowd cheered louder thinking it was part of the act. He tried to sing the words louder. He loved her. But she was running away. So he sang louder but she didn't slow down, she didn't look back, she just ran. _**  
**__**More than you could know**__**  
**__**Don't say it's too late to try...**_

_**Maybe I Could have loved you**__**  
**__**Maybe I could have shown**__**  
**__**That I still do care about you**__**  
**__**More than you could know**__**  
**__**Don't say it's too late to try**__**  
**__**To make it right.**_

As he saw her run past the last security guard and out the exit of the stadium Joe felt a stab in his heart. The was it. It was over. There was nothing left to do but carry on and finish the show. Abby was gone. _**  
**__**Ohh to make it right.**__**  
**__**Make it right**__**  
**__**Gonna make it right.**__**  
**__**Ohh yeah.**_

As he strummed the last chord he felt his fingers began to shake. The crowd erupted into screams and cheers. Joe half heartily gave a wave to the crowd, turned around to pick up his fallen stool and quickly walked off stage.

"Hey Man..." Nick said as his brother reached the back stage area.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Joe snapped sadly "We have to get ready for the next song." _**  
**_


End file.
